Balançoire surprise
by Thegirlwhocouldopenflowers
Summary: La rencontre de Lily et Severus avant Poudlard


Severus était tout le temps à l'écart. Que ce soit à cause de ses parents, qui habitaient dans une petite rue en dehors du centre du village, ou de ses vêtements, trop grands ou trop courts. De toute façon, il était bizarre. Il arrivait des choses étranges lorsque le petit Rogue était dans les environs. C'est pour ça que personne n'osait approcher leur maison- enfin, maison était une exagération. Les Rogue habitaient dans une sorte de cabane, près de la rivière utilisée par les lavandières, ce qui rendait l'eau grise de savon et de saleté. L'habitation était en bois récupéré, sûrement de cette même rivière, cloué grossièrement et recouverte de tôles gondolées et rouillées. Ce n'était pas un endroit très agréable, surtout pour une famille avec un enfant. Le petit jouait souvent avec les morceaux de tôles tombés et avec le bois mouillé. La mère ne disait rien, trop occupée dans la maison à coudre des vêtements: elle était couturière. Elle prenait les vêtements de l'office le matin, s'enfermait chez elle, et le soir, tous étaient raccommodés. C'était un mystère du village : comment faisait-elle pour coudre aussi vite? Le père, lui, travaillait dans la mine où son père travaillait jadis. Il ne l'avait quittée que pendant cinq ans. Il était parti, jeune adulte, et cinq ans après, il était revenu avec sa femme et son fils de quelques mois. Le village en avait parlé, puis tout était revenu à son habitude.  
Le petit avait commencé à aller à l'école du village dès ses trois ans- dès que l'école l'avait accepté. Il avait grandi dans la même classe que les autres enfants, mais à l'écart, étant moqué pour ses vêtements, sa famille et ses habits. Puis, lors de sa cinquième année d'école, il s'était passé un étrange évenement. Alors que le garçon était dans la cour, pendant la récréation, la bande du petit Henry, le fils du maître, avait profité de l'absence de surveillance pour balancer Severus dans la porcherie, qui mangeait tous les restes des repas. Le maître, en revenant, avait vu Severus dans la porcherie entouré de cochons mais dehors, dans la cour, il y avait aussi plusieurs cochons. Lorsqu'il était revenu avec quelques fermiers pour remettre les cochons dans la porcherie, Severus était de nouveau dans la cour, avec un livre, pendant que Henry et ses amis parlaient dans un coin, l'air interloqué. Le village avait cru à une hallucination du maître et ça en était resté là. Mais le fils Rogue n'était plus retourné à l'école.  
La même année, une nouvelle famille s'était installé dans le centre du village. La famille Evans. Un couple et leurs deux filles, très gentils. Ils s'étaient intégrés assez rapidement dans le village pourtant fermé. L'homme essayait de rendre le plus possible servis à ses voisins, tandis que la femme discutait longtemps dans le café du village avec les autres femmes. Les deux filles avaient été inscrites à l'école. Elles étaient intelligentes, l'aînée Pétunia étant la première de sa classe, tandis que Lily faisait preuve d'un raisonnement logique, déconcertant gentillement les adultes avec qui elle parlait. Mais Lily écoutait plus que tout le monde sa sœur, âgée seulement de 11 mois de plus qu'elle.  
Pétunia était brune, avec des cheveux raides, tandis que Lily était rousse, les cheveux ondulés. Elles se ressemblaient un peu, mais, alors que Pétunia était raide et droite, la petite Lily était vive. Elle colorait le paysage, rendait tout plus brillant : elle pétillait.  
Elle semblait rendre possible tous ses rêves enfantins, lorqu'elle se balançait, elle paraissait aller plus haut que les autres enfants. Et puis, elle était très jolie : alors que sa sœur avait des yeux marrons, elle avait eu les yeux de sa mère, des yeux verts en amande. Elle avait de petites tâches de rousseur sur ses joues rondes qui souriaient au soleil.  
D'ailleurs, la première fois qu'il la vit, il crût qu'elle était un ange. Ils avaient à peu près le même âge. Il regardait des fois l'école, du bois, en se souvenant de ce qu'il avait appris là-bas. Il remarqua deux nouvelles élèves, qui n'étaient pas là quand il y était. La plus grande levait la main et parlait beaucoup. De la plus petite, il ne voyait que les cheveux, qui recouvrait son visage. Très roux, avec pleins de petites boucles. Il les adorait déjà.  
La deuxième fois qu'il vit Lily, elle était dans le pré avec la balanceoir. Elle était avec sa sœur. Elles se balançaient mais Lily allait beaucoup plus haut. Severus fronça les sourcils. Comment était-ce possible? Elle n'était pas un sorcière... Au moins, sa famille n'était pas magique, sinon ils n'habiteraient pas dans le centre du village. Soudain, alors qu'elle était au point le plus haut, Lily lâcha les chaînes de la balanceoir. Elle retomba lentement sur le sol, légèrement. Severus était stupéfait : elle ne pouvait pas être une socière, sa famille était moldus ! Puis, il se rappella que certains sorciers naissaient dans des familles moldus. Il haussa les sourcils : c'était possible que cette fille puisse aussi aller à Poudlard ! Surtout, elle, avec ses cheveux magiques! Il continua de regarder, encore plus intêressé. Lily avait ramassé une fleur et celle-ci ouvrait et refermait ses pétales. Oui, elle était vraiment une sorcière ! Ils pourraient aller à Poudlard ensemble ! Il pourrait même avoir une amie, lui, Severus ! Ami avec Lily Evans !


End file.
